The transition from analog systems to digital systems is being realized at a fast rate, and, due to its robustness against external noise as compared to the related art analog system, the digital system undergoes less data loss and is advantageous for performing error correction, and the digital system may also provide two-way services.
A digital TV may be given as a main example of the digital system, and the related art digital TV was capable of performing control only through a remote controller, which is paired with the digital TV during its fabrication. However, with the evolution in the digital and convergence technology, a remote application may be downloaded and installed in a smart phone, which may then be used instead of the remote controller.
However, in case of using the smart phone instead of the remote controller, not only due to the need for a separate application to be downloaded and installed in order to perform the control, since the installed application should be executed before performing the control, and since the installed application can only support the same functions of the remote controller or only some of the functions of the remote controller, this is not much different from the remote controller and rather caused inconvenience during the above-described control process.
Additionally, in case of controlling the TV by using the remote controller or the smart phone, most of the users use only the pre-decided functions, and, in order to use diverse functions and scenarios available through the TV other than the above-mentioned pre-decided functions, a separate installation of a program or application or a separate process is required, which leads to an inconvenience in its usage. Such inconvenience causes a decrease in the frequency of using the corresponding function or scenario, and, among the numerous functions carrying out useful functions or scenarios that can be provided by the TV, the user eventually uses only the basic functions of the TV, thereby causing a problem of preventing the user from properly using his (or her) TV. In other words, despite the consistent evolution of the TV in accordance with the gradual evolution of technology and the digital environment, due to the deficiency or inconvenience in the interface supporting such evolution, it becomes difficult for the user to recognize such evolution in the TV technology, which results in the user using only the basic functions. This causes a problem in that the burden of the cost of the device increases in comparison to the user's usage of the basic functions.